ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darcy Kids: Doomsday/Transcript
The Simpsons Cameo Before the Movie The cameo begins before the movie starts, Kent Brockman's smoking an cigarette. *Kent Brockman: Oh god, I love to smoke. the camera and put away the cigarette We're live at the opening of the eleventh movie of the animated adventure story series, The Darcy Triplets. *Sherri Mackleberry: I think this is the series finale. *Terri Mackleberry: I wonder why did they call it, The Darcy Kids: Doomsday? *Database: Maybe the Villain is an monster. *Milhouse Van Houten: I read a rumor that This is Ellie Darcy's final appearance. *Seymour Skinner: Shut up! Shut up! This is a spoiler-free zone. After the Movie After the movie ended. Cillian appeared. *Cillian Darcy: Hi Springfield, Cillian here. I hope you all enjoy the movie. Now does anybody have any questions? Skinner put his hands up. *Seymour Skinner: Yes, will you add a public school in your next universe? *Cillian Darcy: Well, The Darcy Triplets Story Universe is the final universe until we'll make a new universe so No way, there is no way we are going that. Anymore Questions? Lisa put her hand up. *Cillian Darcy: Yes? *Lisa Simpson: What will your next universe is gonna be? *Cillian Darcy: Come to think of it, I haven't decided on that yet. Unless, The Darcy Triplets Cinematic Universe! Besides this isn't the final movie,there will be more stuff in the storiverse. The Film The Gambling Addiction Haruka Saigusa and Kanata Futaki Escape from New Royale City The Story about Gamblor The Casino Castle Island Ellie's sacrifice The Flight and Lilly's Sacrifice The Crime Syndicate attacking Lorcan's sacrifice Lorcan makes a choice. *Lorcan Darcy: Go. Go kill that monster! *Cillian Darcy: What? *Lorcan Darcy: You are chose to be my successor as the Purple Man, it's temporary i think. Just go! Cillian absorbs Lorcan's powers and run. Lorcan sacrifices himself to allow Cillian and the girls to escape and kills the Crime Syndicatewith a bomb. Cillian mourned the loss of his brother and sisters meaning he's the last Darcy left. Encountering Gamblor The Final Battle Cillian's gonna live A Week later, Cillian's in the hospital, resting while the city's back to normal after Gamblor's death. Wonder Woman was watching him resting and sitting down to wait til Cillian wakes up. He wakes up and see her. *Cillian Darcy: Hey, Wondy. *Wonder Woman: Hey. *Cillian Darcy: Is it over? Is Gamblor dead? *Wonder Woman: Yes. you did it and won. *Cillian Darcy: Thanks, what happened? *Wonder Woman: After that fight, you passed out. The Doctor said that You should stay in bed for a while. I told him that i'm your friend because, i wanna check how you were. *Cillian Darcy: Oh right. They're dead, Wondy. Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie are dead... *Wonder Woman: What? they died? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. Wonder Woman sees Cillian upset in tears. But then Cillian sees his tears flowing. *Cillian Darcy: What the?! The tears turns into a purple water which splash Wonder Woman. Cillian smiles that Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie gave him their powers. *Wonder Woman: Cillian, that means you're the new Purple Man. *Cillian Darcy: My new enemies will find me because i am going to fight back. And i may need your help Wondy. *Wonder Woman: Okay. A new team In prison, The S.A.L.F Crew are imprisoned for scare people off while they stole gold. An new villain appeared to talk to them. *Steve: Well? Who are you? *Justin Darcy: I'm Prince Justin Darcy, Older Brother of Queen Emily Darcy. I'm here to inform you that Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie died last week. I've identified several worthy candidates. *Max: How many Darcys on Cillian's mother side? *Justin Darcy: Loads. We can work together to murder Cillian Darcy and his new powers to give us Immortality. In the Medieval Dimension, Justin's going to the dungeons to found out that there's a lot of Darcy from the mother's side. *Steve: Who's our first volunteer? *Justin Darcy: My twin sister, Justine. Before Emily left to give birth to the triplets, she jailed her for abusive behavior. She's most eager to join us. *Steve: Good. Start with her.